scottishkiltserversfandomcom-20200214-history
Players Ranks and Staff Ranks
'Player & Staff Ranks on the Map Build server:' This page will show you all the ranks in the server and how to get them. If you need anymore info, contact an Operator+ of the server. They'll be happy to help. 'PLAYER RANKS:' These are all the player ranks that you can get/have already gotten yourself; you, the player. Banned: How to get: Continously break the /rules of the server, or break one of the rules massively. '' '''Information:' Banned players are players that are banned from the server. They won't be able to connect to the server, and will have to appeal if they want to play again. '' '''Their permission:' ''-20'' Guest: How to get: Join the server; this is the default rank. ;) Information: These players are guests to the server. To rank up, they have to build something nice and then get an '''Operator'+ to review it.'' Their permission: 0'' '''Builder:' How to get:'' '''Build something nice and then get an '''Operator+ to review it.'' Information: These players are the builders of the server, and this is the second player rank. They'll have to build something yet more talented to get higher! Their permission: ''30'' Advanced Builder: How to get: Build something really nice and advanced, and then get an Operator+ to review it. Information: These are the advanced builders of the server, and the 3rd player rank. These are talented, awesome builders that have yet to build something more awesome to get the next rank. In-game rank name: AdvBuilder Their permission: 50 Map Builder: How to get: ''Build something really awesome that fits in with the surroundings of the player, or just build something very beautiful and wonderful.'' Information: ''These players can build maps that fit together well, and also build large and beautiful structures. It will be very hard for these players to get the next rank---unless they have talent, of course. ;). This is the 4th player rank. also be given to users who want to build maps for lava survivals etc.'' In-game rank name: ''MapBuilder'' Their permission:'' 60'' Architect: How to get: Make a whole map by hand, and then make it stand together abosuletly awesomly. Information: ''These players are magnificent builders and/or retired staff, and can make multiple maps that fit together beautifully, and are also the most advanced and awesome builders on the server. This is the last player rank.'' Their permission: 65 'STAFF RANKS:' These are all the ranks a staff member can be; Note that trusted are a half staff rank, and half player rank. But they will still be included in this section. Trusted: How to get: Make a Trusted Application and either get one Positive (+1) vote from ''5 ''differant and unique '''Operator'+ ranks, or get handpicked by a Head Operator+.'' Information: These players are the player first, staff second rank on the server. They will be put on a one week trial if their application is accepted, which in that time they have to prove they are worth the rank. These players can use /warn and /kick, and other useful moderation commands. Their permission: 70 Operator: How to get: Do well as a '''Trusted' in helping the server.'' Information: ''Operators moderate the server, enforcing the rules and making it a fun place for everyone.' '''After being promoted from '''Trusted', they will be put on a one week trial to see if they are worth the rank. Operators can /ban players, as well as other moderation commands.'' Their permission: 80 Veteran Operator: How to get: ''Do very well as an Operator and spend a lot of time moderating the server and making it a fun place for others.'' Information: Veteran Operators are seasoned Operators on the server, and spend a lot of time moderating the server, enforcing the rules, and making it a happy and jolly place. In-game rank name: VetOp Their permission: 100 Head Operator: How to get: ''Do absolutely awesome as a Veteran Operator, or get chosen by one of the 3 owners.'' Information: Head Operators'' are the best of the staff; They are very seasoned Veterans, who are perfect at their job. They moderate the server with a lot of staff comands they use to help other players on the server; They also pet all ducks on sight. How nice.'' In-game rank name: ''HeadOperator'' Their permission: 110 Owner: How to get:'' NO. You do NOT get this rank. At all.'' Information: ''Owners are the hosts and developers of the server, and in other words, they own the server. There are only 3 owners currently. These are the highest staff ranks, and can control everything thats going on in the server.'' Their permission: 119, of course.